This invention relates to a process for the production of instant black tea soluble in cold water,
It is known that extracts based on black tea and, more particularly, instant black tea, form a cloudy beverage at ambient temperature. The cloudiness is caused by a precipitate of a complex between caffeine and polyphenols which is known as "cream of tea". This cream is insoluble in cold water and a certain additional treatment of the black tea extract is normally necessary to achieve solubility in cold water. European Patent No. 201 000 describes a process for the production of instant black tea soluble in cold water in which the black tea is extracted, green tea is separately extracted and the two extracts obtained are mixed, concentrated and evaporated to dryness. On the other hand, in this process, most of the tea cream present in the first black tea extract is actually separated in that extract by precipitation through cooling. The disadvantage of this process is that it involves two extractions which is both economically and industrially unacceptable because it leads to a further increase in the price of the instant tea obtained.